Saigo Murakami
:"Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment." - Shadow Rage Saigo Murakami (西郷村上, Murakami Saigō) formerly known as Kenpachi Murakami (剣八村上, Murakami Kenpachi) is the 12th Kenpachi. He was the former captain of the 11th Division and Kenpachi Zaraki’s successor. Saigo was a shinigami who worked for the Soul Society and during that time he served as the 3rd seat of the 8th Division and later on became the Captain of the 11th Division by defeating Kenpachi Zaraki. As a result of aiding the former 6th division Captain Takashi Kosuda during his escape, Saigo was arrested and sent to prison on charges of treason. After his release from prison, Saigo worked for the Onmitsukidō on a provisional basis. The agreement was later changed and Saigo was recruited by the Onmitsukido as an official member. During that time he took a leadership role in various covert and undercover missions, he served as Corps Commander of both the Executive Militia and Patrol Corp in the Onmitsukidō. His dedication to keeping the Soul Society and its citizens safe has led him to make some impossible decision and personal sacrifices. Saigo had lost his job, his friends, and, for a period of ten years his freedom. During the battle between the Gotei 13 and rebel factions of Soul Society, Saigo was critically injured by a rogue agent and was believed to be dead. Saigo survived, however, was once again being charged with treason, as he was framed by the very people who were responsible for the coup. After brutally murdering many of the conspirators, Saigo was forced to leave his life in the Soul Society behind to avoid being tracked down by the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō who wanted him dead. Before his departure from the Soul Society, Saigo was one of the oldest and most experienced Captains in the Gotei 13, having served as an shinigami officer and combat solider for more than 200 years. Appearance Saigo is a tall, muscular man, with neck-length red hair, which is kept in a swept back style. The way he styles his hair, gives it a fuller and thicker appearance. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Saigo has a large number of scars on his body, most of which he received from previous battles. The most prominent ones are on his chest, both large scars on the left side of his chest marked with black stitches. He has brown coloured eyes. As a result of intense training, he has developed a strong and muscular body; he is strong enough to carry a large broadsword on his back, without much difficulty. His standard attire consists of a black tattered cape with three leather straps on each shoulders, a plain white shirt with bandages underneath to cover the numerous scars on his body, black pants, dark grey boots, and metallic armour below his waist. When first introduced, he wore a black bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Except for his eyes, all his facial features were obscured for a while before he decided to remove the mask and the bandana. When he was still serving as a Captain, he wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his right shoulder. There are two long red strips of cloth tied around each upper arm, so that their ends dangled in four long tails, almost like stylized wings. Personality Saigo is a veteran warrior with years of combat experience in the battlefield, as such he is an extremely focused man who misses no details, and is a master of quick improvisation with nerves of steel. He has a rather straight-forward and hard-edged personality, with little time for being social, and tends to often speak bluntly about sensitive topics, without realizing the effect it might have on others. When dealing with life threatening or dangerous situations, he usually maintains a calm and collected demeanor, and rarely shows any signs of fear or panic in extreme circumstances. This allows him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and eventually notice important details around him, which makes it easier for him to think out proper strategies to fit the situation. Saigo possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how he can easily see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies and is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished combatant. Despite easily being one of the strongest and oldest fighters in the Soul Society, Saigo does retain a level of humbleness, as he compliments his opponents at times on their abilities. He isn't overly arrogant about his strength, and is shown to be rather modest about his abilities. He also seems to have an eye for talent, as he acknowledges Ashido Kanō, as a fellow swordsman and believes he has the potential to become stronger than him given enough time. Throughout the years it has been noted by several people, both enemies and comrades alike, that he has an innate desire for conflict, and holds a degree of enjoyment towards battle, namely because that was the only thing he truly knew. Although he was not open about such behavior, and even denied it at first when accused of, but at some point in his life, he began to realize his own desires and the thrill he finds in fighting an opponent. Despite his love for battle, Saigo has a tendency to hold back and usually conceals his true strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. He usually gauges an opponent’s fighting power and will fight according to his opponent’s strength, meaning he will hold back against a weaker opponent and will fight with his full strength against a tougher and stronger one. He is willing to sacrifice people or kill in cold blood, in order to complete an objective, and will most definitely turn on old friends if they become corrupted. Saigo will also use unwitting allies to further his goals, if it allows him to accomplish his tasks more easily. He can handle stress extremely well and it is impossible to use torture to extract information from him, due to his strong will. Saigo has proven himself to be quite the manipulator, as he uses often uses psychological warfare to influence people. As a result of his experiences dealing with various kinds of people, Saigo has gained an insight as to what makes people tick. He is always seen conversing with his opponents. before and during battle, in which time he begins to slowly understand their psyche and uses it to his advantage by exploiting character flaws or mental weaknesses. He also knows how to make people feel good about a situation even when they realistically shouldn't. History Synopsis The events listed below are in chronological order. The Soul Society Arc *'Clash: Rozeluxe Meitzen vs Saigo Murakami' *'The Fallen One and The One filled with Wrath' *'Lost Temperance' Hueco Mundo Exploration Arc *'A Complicated Visit' *'Duel in the White Sands' Training in the Human World Arc *'Captain against Captain, a Mt. Myōbu Spar' *'Challenge of Two Demons' *'Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive' The Meeting Arc *'The Hunted' *'Negotiations' Equipment *'Karasu' (烏, "Crow"): A uniquely designed kunai made from a special metal that can be only be found in the Soul Society. Due to the unique properties of the metal, karasu can be infused with the user’s spiritual energy. In addition karasu can also absorb spiritual energy from any source, including the user as well as the opponent and as a result, the more energy it absorbs the tougher it becomes. There is a limit to how much spirit energy can be stored within the kunai, although the exact limitations are unknown as of now. Karasu takes the form of a large kunai-style dagger that can be used as a long range projectile weapon or for close range combat purposes similar to a katana. Unlike traditional kunai, karasu is slightly longer with a silver edge, while the middle of the kunai is black and symbols are inscribed on it. Saigo Murakami is a user of the kunai and makes use of it by adding his spiritual energy to it, thus increasing its range and cutting power. According to Saigo, karasu is slightly heavier than a standard kunai, but with enough time and practice, it can be used without much difficulty. *'Tentōken' (天踏絢, Heaven-Stepping Adornment): it is a brown mantle with a large draw string closure at the collar and a large brooch displaying the Shihōin family crest. The Tentōken requires no skill or previous experience to use and allows one to hover in mid-air. He obtained one from Akane Shihōin, when he was a member of the Onmitsukidō. Power & Abilities Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: As the former bearer of the name of Kenpachi, Saigo is an extremely powerful swordsman with years of combat experience. He has trained with and fought against some of the most gifted swordsmen in the Soul Society. Through training and experience he has honed his skills to a level of mastery that allows him to fight nearly any opponent, this has made him into a highly adaptable combatant. He is able to perceive his opponents movement and keep up with them in terms of technique and power. When in combat, he uses a combination of swift movements and powerful strikes to land critical hits on to his opponents, as he prefers to inflict as much damage as possible . He has also demonstrated insane cutting strength, as he is capable of cutting through materials even much stronger than steel. He has an exceptional aptitude for zanjutsu and swords in general. His polished skills and strength with his sword allows him to fight most of his battle with only a single hand. As the former Captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he was one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. *'Iaidō Master': Besides his regular fighting techniques, Saigo is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Saigo has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. Hakuda Combatant: While preferring to fight with his zanpakuto, Saigo has demonstrated from time to time that he can be just as dangerous when unarmed. As with his skills in swordsmanship, he has trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such a level that he is able to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Espada level arrancar Muerte Guerrero. He is able to block a punch from a hollow much larger in size without difficulty and then attack with enough force to knock it down with a single punch. When fighting against an opponent with Hakuda, he uses close quarters combat, a type of fighting style that engages the enemy at close range with a weapon in hand, which in his case is his zanpakuto. He combines both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his zanpakuto and punch opponents with great force. The main purpose of his fighting style is to get close to the enemy and take offensive action before they can react, this ensure that the enemy is taken down without the need for unnecessary or flashy movements. Colossal Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Saigo has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Aoko described his spiritual power as colossal, and could be felt from enormous distances away. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential Captain level shinigami. He has the ability to release his spiritual energy into a potent aura around him; this aura can apparently be used to further augment his physical abilities, such as enhancing the strength of his punches and kicks or using it to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. The aura can also acts as a sort of barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon with which to strike others. With a simple palm thrust, he is able to blast back normal enemies, without physically touching them. He is also one of the very few people not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Captain-Commander Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. His strength is shown even further as he was able to defeat Roy Grimshaw, the quinto Espada, with only the use of his Shikai. As a captain level shinigami, Saigo is capable of exerting a vast spiritual pressure, which can cause severe physiological effects on the person afflicted with it. Because of this, his spiritual power is a valuable weapon that can be effectively used to take down those who are weaker than him. If not controlled, Saigo’s spiritual energy can destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. His spiritual energy is purple. Shunpo Expert: As a combat solider with centuries of experience, Saigo is highly skilled and well versed in the art of Shunpo, being able to outmaneuver high level opponents. He is able to run and move at incredible speeds for long periods of time without showing signs of exhaustion or faltering. He has yet to display the full extents of his abilities, but has shown that he is capable of moving on while carrying an unconscious person over his shoulder. In battle, he is more than capable of using his speed to block and dodge dangerous attacks. During his time as the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Executive Militia and Patrol Corp divisions, he was able to keep up with his senior office and Captain of the 2nd Division, in terms of speed. Saigo has been known to use his speed to surprise his opponents by sneaking up behind them. He is a regular practitioner of shunpo, and it is one of his primary forms of combat, used in conjunction with his swordsmanship. He is also proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Saigo learned this technique when he was still a member of the Onmitsukidō Master Strategist & Tactician: With years of experience as a field agent and combat solider, along with being a Unit Commander, Saigo has proven himself to be a highly intelligent man. Saigo is an accomplished strategist and is widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tactician in the Soul Society, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well; make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Takashi Kosuda, Touko Sonozaki and other geniuses. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, as he is able to deduce a person’s true motives and actions by thoroughly observing their personality traits and characteristic. Interrogation & Torture Expert: Saigo has proven to be very adept at interrogation and torture, using a variety of techniques and methods to get the answers. He has a good understanding of how the individual mind work, and how much psychological torture a person can endure. He is willing to use as much excessive force required in order to get whatever information is necessary, and in desperate situation’s will even use torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them within an inch of their life. He usually uses intimidation or psychological fear to get the answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. During his time as the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō, he would often interrogate an enemy spy alone without any assistance from anyone, and would most of the time get the answers he wanted, he was also noted to use several torture weapons and devices in some of his interrogation sessions. Due to his unconventional interrogation methods and ability to instil fear into others, many of his comrades and various people where intimidated by him. Immense Strength: Due to his large build, Saigo possesses extraordinary physical strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle being much larger in stature and size than himself. He is capable of stopping a Gillian class hollow’s cero with just one hand, further demonstrating his physical strength. Saigo’s strength is so immense that he was able to rip off the quinto Espada Roy Grimshaw's left arm with very little effort. During his fight with Kyosuke Kagami, Saigo is able to block the vizard's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only his bare hands. Indomitable Will: Saigo is a very strong-willed person. Due to the years of experience in the battle field as a warrior, Saigo has incredible determination and strength of will that makes him an extremely formidable opponent. He is able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Stats Zanpakutō *For the zanpakutō spirit, see Tokoyami (spirit). Tokoyami (常闇, "Everlasting Darkness") is the name of Saigo's zanpakutō. When sealed, Tokoyami takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō. Both the handle and scabbard are sleek black, which gives the entire sword the appearance of an ordinary walking stick. The blade itself is normal in appearance and has a sharp edge, making it easier to use for cutting. It is also considered to be a very light sword. Even in its sealed state, Tokoyami is a formidable weapon, as it is capable of cutting through almost any defenses, although Saigo immense physical strength plays a part in it as well; nevertheless he has demonstrated the ability to slice through an Arrancar's Hierro with minimal effort. He can also imbue Tokoyami with his spiritual energy in order strengthen it even further; this makes the zanpakuto much more durable, as shown when he was able to block a powerful punch from a relatively large hollow. When sheathed, Tokoyami has the ability to form a protective barrier around Saigo’s body. The barrier is powerful enough to deflect or resist low-level kido spells and energy attacks such cero. However, it can only withstand a limited number of attacks. The protective barrier is capable of resisting any amount of offensive force; however, if that force is used continuously then the sheath will crack. When he was still serving the Gotei 13, Tokoyami was sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a rectangular-shaped crossguard and red hilt. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakuto, Tokoyami has two Shikai forms, each with their own unique set of skills and abilities. :Tokoyami: The Shikai command for Tokoyami is "Descend" (下る, Kudaru). When released, the Zanpakuto takes the form of an oversized double-edged greatsword with a black blade and silver edge. The middle of the sword is inscribed with a set of runic alphabets which tend to glow whenever the sword is being charged with spiritual energy. The hilt of the sword consists of a rectangular-shaped crossguard with both sides of the edge extending upward, and a small skull like symbol in the middle of the guard perfectly aligned with the runic alphabets that are inscribed on the blade. The handle is covered in brown leather wrapping and the pommel at the top of the handle consists of curved spiky protrusions. Despite its large size, Saigo claims that it is neither heavy nor difficult to use. Tokoyami’s wide blade can also be used as a shield to defend from incoming attacks. The release of this Zanpakuto comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure that affects the surrounds area, and can be felt from enormous distances away. :Shikai Special Ability: Tokoyami's ability lies in the manipulation of darkness and shadows. The darkness that Tokoyami generates is visually demonstrated as a black smoke-like fluid substance. When in its first form the darkness emanates from the runic alphabets that are inscribed on the blade, and in its Kokuei form, it emanates from the two jewels encrusted onto each gauntlet. In both forms, Saigo has shown high level of control over the darkness and has used its unique properties for a number of effects and abilities. The darkness can be given physical form and tangibility allowing it to interact with the surrounding. Tokoyami’s powers are divided between the two forms that it can assume when released, the first form allows him to manipulate the darkness to produce a variety of energy based techniques that can be used to attack an opponent head on. The darkness can also be shaped into the form shields and ghostly apparitions. In its Kokuei form, Tokoyami loses most of its offensive capabilities and is mainly used for defence. Kokuei allows him to use the darkness generated from the gauntlet to control and manipulate shadows to produce unique effects. Unlike most Zanpakuto’s, resealing Tokoyami does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent. :*'Kurai Shōmetsu' (暗い消滅, Dark Extinction): When used the set of alphabetic runes inscribed on the blade begins to glow indicating that the technique is about to be performed. The black smoke-like fluid begins to emanate from the runes and surrounds the blade, creating an aura of darkness. Saigo holds out the blade in front of him and follows it up with a slash, which then fires a mass of dark energy. When fired the dark energy takes the form of a powerful blast that travels towards its intended target. He is able to control the darkness and can even change its shape, size, and intensity. The technique is extremely powerful and destructive, and is more than enough to match Zangetsu’s Getsuga Tensho attack without tiring, and contend with an Espada’s Cero. Saigo is able to use the technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create a wave of darkness that cuts through anything in its path or create a powerful blast that knocks away incoming attacks. ::*'Tatsumaki' (竜巻, Tornado Strike): After generating the darkness around the blade, he holds it up above his head and twirls it around in a circle. As the blade is spinning, the darkness around it takes the form of a tornado, which is then fired at the instant of a swing, magnifying the attack which then flies forward. The tornado can be used to strike an opponent head on or trap them in a vortex, either way the attack is strong enough to cause large-scale damage and destruction. :*'Sensō no Yūrei' (戦争の幽霊, Ghosts of War): Saigo holds out the blade in front of him and calls out the name of the technique. The darkness generated from the runes begins to cover the entire sword, turning it pitch black. From within this darkness ten ghostly apparitions are created. He is able to use these apparitions to aid him in battle, and with a simple gesture he can command them to either attack an opponent or provide cover for him. Even though they are beings made of darkness, they can interact with the world around them. Until they are destroyed, the ghostly apparitions show no signs of fatigue or exhaustion. :*'Kuraku Hanketsu' (暗く判決, Dark Judgment): Once again the darkness will emanate from the runes and cover the entire blade, turning it pitch black. Saigo usually takes on a defensive stance when performing this technique, followed by holding the blade vertically and waiting for the opponent to unleash an attack. Any energy based attack directed towards him will be instantly absorbed by the darkness and stored within the blade for later use. It is unknown how much spiritual energy it can consume but during his battle with Roy Grimshaw, the darkness was able to absorb multiple blasts of Cero without much difficulty. ::*'Kaihō' (解放, Liberation): This technique allows him to expel the energy that was absorbed by the darkness. It can be used directly after Kuraku Hanketsu or at a later time, nevertheless, he will at the instant of a swing return all the energy back to the opponent along with adding his own spiritual energy, making it more powerful. :*'Nageki' (嘆き, Lamentation): The ability draws its power from intense emotions such as grief, pain, or regret, and the darkness that Tokoyami creates also changes upon activation of the technique. When coming into contact with any spiritual entity, the darkness instantly affects them, by targeting their spiritual energy and immobilizing them. The technique literality freezes them as the darkness seeps into their bodies and the more they struggle the harder it becomes for them to escape. The only way for an opponent to break the technique is to use positive emotions such as joy or happiness to counter the effects of the darkness, though it is easier said than done, since the darkness inside draws on the opponent’s own negative emotions to overwhelm them. According to Saigo the main purpose of this technique is to use his negative emotions to change the properties of the darkness and use it against an opponent by influencing their own emotions. Once the darkness comes into contact, the opponent will feel a chilling sensation throughout their body. :Niban Yōshiki: Kokuei (二番様式黒影, Second Form: Dark Shadow): It is released by the command "Come Forth" (出る, Deru). Saigo holds his Zanpakuto up in front of him horizontally and calls out its release command. A hazy smoke-like substance emanates from the zanpakuto and surrounds Saigo, followed by a bright flash of light. The flash of light intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding area. When the smoke from the resulting burst of energy clears out, it is revealed that his Zanpakuto has now taken on the form of a pair of gauntlets. The gauntlets are silver metallic in colour, decorated with brown markings and complex patterns. Both the gauntlets are encrusted with two pieces of jewellery each, a red one at the top and a blue one at the edge of the gauntlet. It is capable of withstanding even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective for blocking and deflecting in coming attacks. :*'Kokuto Hakumei' (黒刀薄明, Black Sword Dusk): Creates an immaterial black sword made of darkness. This sword is not meant to be used as an offensive weapon and as such does not possess the ability to cut down enemies. When used the sword simply phases through the opponents body, but it does have other unique abilities. ::*'Kage Dorobō' (影泥棒, Shadow Thief): By either stabbing the opponent or their shadow with the immaterial black blade, Kokuto Hakumei, Saigo gains the ability to control and manipulate shadows to his advantage. He has demonstrated the ability to blend into shadows completely, by doing so alows him to take control over an persons shadow and to an extent their mind and body, though temporarily. *'Bankai': Hakobishu Tokoyami (運び手常闇, Bringer of Infinite Darkness) : Not yet revealed. Takashi warned Saigo not to release his Bankai "where others can see." Bakkōtō Kōjōshin (向上心, Ambition) also known as the Blade of Conquest (征伐 つるぎ, Seibatsu no Tsurugi) is the name of Saigo's Bakkōtō and secondary weapon. The weapon was forged from the remains of countless Menos-Class Hollows and infused with the spiritual power of an Espada-Level Arrancar. Saigo retrieved the remains and commissioned a sword smith from the Kasumiōji clan to make a weapon similar to the once famed Bakkoto. Due to the raw power and unique abilities of the Menos-class Hollows, Saigo believed that using the remains of such beings would surely make for a powerful weapon to be used in battle. The sword smith used the remains of Hollows and forged a new weapon, although it did required a significant amount of time for it to be completed. Like most Bakkōtō it feeds on spiritual energy to grow, but rather than consuming the user, Kojoshin absorbs spiritual power from other hollows to evolve and increase its power. The way it behaves in regard to its power is very similar to how regular hollows devour one another to increases their power and evolve into a menos class hollows such as a Gillian or Adjuchas, the same method applies to Kojoshin. Tuning Fork Form: Saigo’s weapon is shaped similarly to a tuning fork, with sides curving inward and the tip of the blades curving outward. He keeps it sheathed in a wide white scabbard, which hangs on the right side of his waist. The blades of Kōjōshin are designed in such a way that it actually increases the damage potential and destructive power of the user tremendously. At one point, Saigo commented that one of Kōjōshin's greatest attribute is its hardness; saying that even if a Gillian class menos were to step on it, the blade wouldn't bend an inch. He clearly demonstrated it by blocking a giant Adjuchas class hollow’s arm with the tuning fork held horizontally. Furthermore, the sheer power of the weapon alone was enough to redirect punches from a powerful Vasto Lorde class hollow. It also displays some unique abilities. *'Spiritual Aura': As a result of being forged from the remains of countless Menos-Class Hollows and infused with the spiritual power of an Espada-Level Arrancar, Kōjōshin seems to posses its own spiritual power or in this case a spiritual aura. The aura itself is quite powerful as it is capable of effecting those with lower spiritual power than itself such as weak hollows and shinigami, the swords smith who forged the Kōjōshin was paralyzed in fear upon completing the sword, as it started to release its sinister aura around the vicinity, causing those who were present at the time to succumb to the effects of the aura which in turn caused them great amount of pain. Those who are spiritually sensitive can immediately detect Kōjōshin’s presence, it is for this reason a special sheath was made in order to contain its spiritual aura. When first created the aura itself was so sinister that other hollows and shinigami’s were unable to go even near it, until it succumbed to Saigo's will. The aura is dark green in color. Whenever the user is in danger, the weapon begins to emit its sinister aura, and any sort of spiritual energy around itself and the user is absorbed. It is a sort of defence mechanism which activates itself in certain situations. *'Energy Blade': By tapping the blade of his weapon against the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Saigo can produce a large blade of green energy from his original weapon. The green energy blade can be used as a melee weapon to strike others and is strong enough to contend with a shinigami or arrancar’s Zanpakutō. He can also use it to repel energy based attack with a simple swing. :*'Energy Blast': Saigo can fire concentrated blasts of green energy from his weapon. He has also demonstrated the ability to control the trajectory of these blasts, with explosive power and augmented speed. The green energy blast is also very malleable, as its shape will change depending on the manner in which it is used. True Form: In its true form Kōjōshin transforms into a curved long-sword with a green blade and black edge. The middle of the sword is inscribed with a set of runic alphabets which are green in colour and tend to glow whenever the sword is being charged with spiritual energy. The edge at the middle of the sword curves outward. The hilt of the sword consists of two crescent-shaped crossguards with both sides of the edge facing inward. The handle is black with two green coloured jewels encrusted onto it and the pommel at the top of the handle consists of a ring. Saigo’s right arm becomes covered by a black gauntlet decorated with green patterns, and the eye nucleus of the Bakkoto is located in the middle of gauntlet. The gauntlet and the sword are connected to one another by two black chains. :Bakkōtō Special Ability: While in its true form, Kojoshin is used heavily for melee combat, but also displays several unique abilities. :*'Negación Barrier': Kōjōshin is able to simulate Negación fields and with it create a barrier capable of protecting Saigo from any physical harm or injury. As with the original technique used by the Gillian-class Menos, the Negación barrier surrounds the user in a circular or square beam of light that isolates the user from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The problem with the technique is that Saigo is unable to move from the spot where the Negación barrier was made and as such is unable to attack. This technique can only be used outside of Hueco Mundo (such as Living World, Soul Society, etc.) :*'Bakuryūgeki' (爆龍撃 , "Exploding Dragon Strike"): Kōjōshin’s strongest and most powerful named attack. Saigo charges the bakkoto with spiritual energy and then releases massive amount of energy in the form of a green chinese dragon. The dragon cannot be controlled unless the user is capable of sealing it. When the technique was first released in its uncontrolled form, the green mass of energy went berserk and destroyed much of the surrounding area, but Saigo discovered that in order to control the dragon, and have its full power at his disposal, he had to seal it within his own being. When released the dragon flies towards the opponents and instantly devours anything it touches. Saigo is able to control and manipulate the dragon by using a variety of gestures and can also use it to launch aerial attacks. Saigo can create multiple small dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. He can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of energy which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming them. Trivia *Saigo Murakami’s appearance is based off Gildarts Clive from the Anime/Manga series Fairy Tail. *His character theme song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. *Murakami means (村上) "upper village." *Saigo favourite phrase is, "I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you ... stronger" *According to the author **Saigo’s hobbies are falconry, archery, sightseeing, and training. **Saigo will fight against anyone strong enough to challenge him. **Saigo’s favourite foods are Gyoza, Chinese ravioli-dumplings (potstickers) and Kushiyaki, skewers of meat and vegetables. While his least favourite are Sashimi, raw fish and Fugu, sliced poisonous puffer fish. He is also known to enjoy the occasional sake. *Although regarded as one of the strongest fighters in Soul Society, Saigo has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders and other arachnids such as scorpions. It is a manifestation of zoophobia, among the most common of all phobias. Several characters have commented on the fact that it is quite unsual for a man of his power and status to be afraid of such tiny creatures. Quotes *(To Tsukai no Yumeuranai ) "It’s not what you did that was amazing, but it’s your actions, ever since I entered this world, I’ve been attacked by individuals claiming to be Espada, all your arrancar are the same, nothing drives you except for death and destruction, still retaining the same animalistic instincts you were born with. Even after gaining Human form, intelligence, and even a Zanpakuto nothing changes, all I am too you is a piece of meat to be devoured. It truly is a said existence"' * "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "I don’t kill, because I enjoy it. On the battlefield you don’t have time to worry about the lives of your comrades. Living or dying that’s all there is to it." * "As long as I am a solider, it is my duty to protect civilians. Getting hurt in the process merely means I wasn’t strong enough. That’s all." * "...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." * "If the whole world is evil, then the tragedy that befell you is justified. “That would make it easier for you to accept the deaths of your friends and family. But if good people do exist, then, however much you deny it, your life will be unbearable; because fate set a trap for you, and you know you didn't deserve it. It isn't the light you want to recover; it's the certainty that there is only darkness." * "Eventually every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness." * "No matter how far you go or how deep you choose to sink. The world is just too small for a man like Takashi Kosuda to simply disappear." * "I'm a shadow, one that no light will shine on." Major Battles *vs Kenpachi Zaraki *vs Zangetsu *vs Rozeluxe Meitzen *vs Ikari *vs Roy Grimshaw *vs Tsukai no Yumeuranai *vs Hyōsube *vs Tommy Aguilar *vs Fumetsu Shihōin Behind the Scenes *Special thanks goes out to Illuminated Void and Illuminate Void, for the advice and help they gave the author during the creation of this article. *Saigo is the author’s main character here on BFF and will be used in RP's dealing with more powerful opponents here on the wikia. Category:Former Captain Category:11th Division